listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sawyer/Hewitt Family
The Sawyer family is a cannibalistic family in the first of the many Texas Chainsaw Massacre timelines. Its members include: Drayton Sawyer, the cook, and the oldest of the four brothers. Nubbins Sawyer, one of the two middle brothers, also known as the hitchhiker. The Hewitt Family are the main antagonists of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake series. (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning 2006) The Hewitt family consists of: Luda May Hewitt, Jed Old, Charlie a.k.a Sheriff Hoyt, The Tea Lady, Henrietta Hewitt and Thomas Hewitt. Before The Films # Great-Grandma Sawyer - Died from an unknown cause # Grandma Sawyer - Died from an unknown cause The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974) # Nubbins Sawyer (The Hitchhiker) - Run over by an 18-wheeler. (Accident) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) # Drayton Sawyer - Set off a grenade to blow himself up along with everyone else in the room. This suicide was apparently out of becoming delirious from losing a lot of blood due to an injury Lefty inflicted on him. Before the grenade exploded, he was struck by Leatherface's chainsaw as Grandpa inadvertently hit him with a hammer and knocked him down. # Grandpa Sawyer - Blown up by Drayton's grenade. Seconds before the explosion he fell over after throwing a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead. # Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer - Blown up by Dratyon's grenade. Currently Lefty had impaled him with a chainsaw and Grandpa threw a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead and knocked him down. # Chop Top Sawyer - Slashed a few times by Stretch with a chainsaw, and fell off the cliff into a pipe. Between The Texas Chainsaw Massacre And Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III # W.E Sawyer - Executed in gas chamber by The State of Texas # Drayton Sawyer - Died of an unknown cause, but was possibly executed (Unconfirmed) Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) # Anne "Mama" Sawyer - Shot 3 times in chest through window with machine gun by Benny # Tinker "Tink/Tech" Sawyer - Bled out off-screen after his ear and 2 fingers were shot off by Benny. Debatable. # Edward "Eddie/Tex" Sawyer - Back impaled with hunting knife, covered in gasoline and set on fire by Benny # "Leatherface" Jr. Sawyer - Head bludgeoned 11 times with rock, drowned in lake by Michelle (Alternate Scene) # Alfredo Sawyer - Shot in the chest with shotgun by Michelle Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994) # W.E Slaughter - Head bludgeoned with hammer by Vilmer. Debatable death. # Vilmer Slaughter - Head split open by airplane propeller by Apparent Illuminati Pilot The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) # Sheriff Winston Hoyt/Charles "Charlie" Hewitt Jr. - Run over 3 times with police car by Erin Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) # Unnamed Female Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Unnamed Male Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Unnamed Male Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Unnamed Male Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Unnamed Male Sawyer - Burned by molotov cocktail thrown by Ollie # Bear Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Boss Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Drayton Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Grandpa Sawyer - Shot several times and burned to death by Burt and his gang. # Loretta Sawyer - Shot several times by Burt and his gang, set on fire, and kicked in head by Gavin Miller. # Verna Sawyer Carson- Dies of natural causes between the prologue and the main action of the movie. Jedidiah "Jed" Leatherface Sawyer later digs her up and puts her back in her room. Category:Gang death lists